


[Podfic] Into the Wails of Your Windfall

by RsCreighton



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a mission gone wrong for Eggsy to find out that even in real life, the dead don't always stay dead. Sometimes the movies get that part right, it would seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Into the Wails of Your Windfall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [into the wails of your windfight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424418) by [fideliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideliant/pseuds/fideliant). 



> Thanks to Fideliant for allowing me to podfic this! <3
> 
> 200 completed in 2 years! <3 I still cannot believe I've been doing this for two years. It's insane! Thanks for coming on along on the journey with me! <3 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy! The song is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne

Cover Art provided by Me

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * ## Downloads

    * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/%5bKingsman%5d%20Into%20The%20Wails%20of%20Your%20Windfall.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 1:00:56

  
---|---


End file.
